


Roxas, and his three older brothers

by Theduelwelider



Series: Roxas, and his three older brothers [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theduelwelider/pseuds/Theduelwelider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas never really thought about it but, after all that has happen with xeanohort  and sora finding a way to release the people in his heart. He came to a conclusion, he was the baby out of the three of them . They all train for the keyblade war that's bound to happen in a couple months or so as they live on together finding new ways to restore those lost but never forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxas, and his three older brothers

**Roxas's POV**

My name is Roxas, and I'm Sora's nobody.... Well I was until he some how found a way to release me from his heart not that I'm not connected. I'm still very much so its just were outside his body now, and when I mean we I mean Ventus and Vanitas. Some how its a lot harder to get xion out since she closely impacts sora so much being the memories of kairi, but were working on it.

I had found out that I was the youngest out of my some bodies I suppose, not sure what to call them yet.  I remember that day, pretty fondly too, it was yesterday. Sora  was on his PSP, Ventus in the kitchen doing who knows what, and Vanitas was reading a book which I found kind of strange. Anyway I was sitting on Sora's bed looking out the window when it suddenly just occurred to me.

"Hey guys I was thinking- " " Well that's new ,you reckless twerp." Vanitas interrupted. Rude. Must be still mad about that mission the other day,broke my wrist.  " ssh Van let him finish. Go on Roxas."

" As I was saying, I was thinking and this question just popped in my head. ' Am I the youngest out of the four of us?' I knew the answer was yes but now it just feels weird."

Everyone was silent which was rare in our house. I guess it has something to do with me talking, I don't talk as much as I use to back with my days with Axel/ Lea and Xion. Its like I reverted back to being a zombie which isn't as bad as people think, I do a lot of think now a days or at least someone has to other than Ven.

" You idiot ,of course your the youngest you where born last. Ventus being the first, then me , and then Sora. Plus why do you think we keep you out of harms way half the time, its like an instinct. "  said Mr rude himself Vanitas. Ventus coming out of the kitchen with some healthy snacks, which by the way don't seem as healthy as they claim to be, but who am I to judge. Even puts the snacks on the table and decides that my legs are going to be his cushion of choice like I have say what so ever. 

After that open display, Sora practically hops in the bed using my shoulder as a pillow. I look up at Vanitas look for a way to get out of this, but it was too late he already had that twinkle in his eye he has when he's amused.

" Pouting Roxas , will get you No where, a word of adcive. You keep being reckless I'll wipe the floor with you my self."

He walks over and messes up my hair, I usually mind but this time it has this calming effect on me. "Roxas, what Vanitas is saying is true your recklessness can get you killed and its stating to worry us and me especially, how are we go to find our friends if you go and get yourself killed. Huh? " Sora says quiet but serious at the same time which something sora just doesn't do. 

Theirs a hand on my cheek soft and tender just like the wind, its Ventus. " Roxas, dont be sad, well see our friends again but we need you intact to do that. OK... So please no tears OK." The liquid seem to just want to fall down harder, as I realize something. They care about me, I'm not some tool to be used and thrown away and that means a lot. It really does.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise I will" I'm just having a full on sobbing session. I don't want to lose these three, their important to me as I to them. " As long as you try your best roxas, that's always enough." Now we have this whole group hug thing going on. We stay that way until I actually fall a sleep, waking up the next morning I've finally decided what to call these three people who are important to me. With a smile on my face a whisper of a couple word I go back to the land of dreams.

" Their my brothers. "  

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own kingdom hearts. If I did Roxas would be treated so much better.


End file.
